Many furniture manufacturers and their customers desire electronic locking mechanisms that use a keypad or other electronic means, such as an RFID Card reader or other security scanner, rather than traditional mechanical locks, to access and secure their office furniture and other kinds of storage units.
Electronic locks in the prior art have been used to provide secure storage and access control in office furniture, storage cabinets and other compartments. These prior art locks have special latching mechanisms and housings which require the furniture manufacturers and others to make tooling changes to their furniture or make other potentially time consuming, difficult, and costly adaptations to accept the special locking mechanisms and housings of these prior art locks as replacements for pre-existing locking systems.
By way of example, FIG. 1 in published US Patent Application 2011 0056253 shows such an electronic lock with a unique housing and latching apparatus. FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,180 also show an electronic lock with a unique housing and latching system requiring custom installation.
Similarly FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,644 shows a unique installation of outer and inner housings for an electronic lock.
Furthermore, neither of these locks can be used with lateral filing cabinets or pedestal drawers because they cannot be easily adapted to existing central locking systems.
Canadian Patent No. 2,388,230 shows an example of a mechanical lock used in a central locking application for a lateral filing cabinet or other storage unit. In FIGS. 1 and 2 of that Patent, the mechanical lock is shown with a zigzag shaped lock shaft and a round retainer. The illustrated lock shaft is connected to a locking core which is included in a standard “Double D” lock housing unit. An example of this mechanical lock is shown as being installed in a conventional 2 drawer locking cabinet.
Prior art locking systems come in various shapes, sizes and configurations. Many of these prior art locking systems include multi component drawer slide locking arrays.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new electronic locking system that is conveniently interchangeable with existing mechanical locks without requiring costly tooling changes by office furniture manufacturers, and without using difficult or complicated installation procedures by installers, customers or other users.
By way of example, it is preferable that an electronic lock include a replaceable or interchangeable driver selected from a group of preselected drivers of different shapes, sizes, and configurations, the group being compatible for use with a plurality of tenons, cranks, linkage bars and other components in locking systems which are widely used in many standard locking applications within the industry.